


'Til Death Do Us Part

by JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Short, Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones/pseuds/JoseRicoTacoNachoQuesadillaMondillaJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke speech from their wedding... Kinda adorable... Very short :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

"I know we're supposed to say something here. I never really got the chance to figure that out.. So I guess we'll just wing it." The blonde smiled at his new husband. "How long has it been? Six years?" The raven nodded. "Christ. We're getting old, Sasuke." The crowd laughed. "I can't really think of anything I want to tell you that I haven't told you twenty times over. I could say how much I love you but you hear that every morning, noon and night. How happy I am that you're stubborn ass went out with me to begin with. But you heard that six years ago. I could tell our friends about the first time you slept over. Remember waking up on the floor? 'Course you don't I was the one pushed off the bed. Bastard." Everyone got a kick out of that, even the raven stated smiling.

"When we first moved in together and you broke my dresser. Then when we moved in together the second time." Laughs broke out. "Yeah, I missed you too much that week. " The blonde laughed at himself. "Not sure why. The whole first six months all we did was fight. 'I call this side of the bed!', 'No you're making dinner.', 'Well I guess we aren't eating then.'" Naruto smiled. "I guess that's part of the package with you and I though. We've always fought." Sasuke smiled slightly. "You always started the fights, dobe." 

"I guess. But you could've just let me be right a few times a month." Naruto spoke softer. "Do you remember when I thought you died? Gods.. That was a pretty bad memory." A hand slid over Naruto's shoulder, rubbing circles. "Or when you thought I was dying. God that's a worse memory. You harassed everyone in the village, from what I heard." A short chuckle and sharp breath. "But now. It'll be worse than both of those together. So I'll apologize beforehand." Naruto watched his friends smile. "I guess, in this mess of memories. I just wanted to say how lucky I am that my best friend proposed to me." 

"I guess it's my turn then." Sasuke smiled. "Where do I start... Well I could simply say "I love you." cause I do want to make that clear. But it's so much more than that. I mean like you said we've been together six years. I've only told you that three times?" Sasuke shook his head. "Why the fuck are you marrying me?" A round of laughter ran through the room.

"Naruto, you're the kindest person I've ever met. Stubborn, and angry but kind. You're sweet and open and I honestly don't think I would've made it if you said no. Plainly you're my world, every thing in my life revolves around you. Everything. Don't look at me like that. You know better than I do I've never been even half as happy as I am right now. I know how cliché it sounds. You've been in my life for, fuck, sixteen years? And yet the only happy memories I have happen with you. But even then we fight. Over everything, as in whether or not we should get a dog." Sasuke sighed hearing Kiba jump and Akamaru bark.

"Or if you ever get sick, which you do." Naruto scoffed making Sasuke's smile widen. "I know we'll always have our moments where we won't agree on anything and I know I'll still get upset when you wake me up because you heard the ghost that apparently lives in our kitchen. I also know you'll get upset when I fall asleep without you, or forget your ramen. But I hope that us being together makes it all a little sweeter." Naruto grinned kissing Sasuke's cheek. 

"I doubt it." Sasuke chuckled kissing the corner of Naruto's mouth.

"I guess we'll find out."


End file.
